What Now?
by unique.normality
Summary: After the second war was over, what about Harry and Ginny? Ron and Hermione? What happened with Teddy?
1. Harry, Ginny, Teddy

Harry Potter walked down the stairs of the boy dorms in the Gryffindor tower. He entered the common room and wasn't surprised that it was empty since it was lunchtime. Though he had been sleeping for over 24 hours, he guessed, he was still slightly tired. But, he decided, dying, coming back to life, and then killing your biggest enemy would leave one extremely worn out.

Harry sat down on his favorite chair near the newly built fire, but not before brushing the small bits of debris off the seat. He sat in the chair, staring in the flames, contemplating whether or not to go down and face all his friends and, basically, family or sleep some more.

But before he could decide, the creak of the portrait hole snapped him out of his thoughts.

He, upon seeing the locks of red hair, lowered his wand, which he had instinctively grabbed. Harry stayed on his feet as Ginny Weasley stopped at the entrance, apparently as surprised to see him, as he was she.

"Hi," Ginny said quietly.

"Hey," Harry muttered, trying to look into her face but failing.

Ginny, it seemed, was also awkwardly interested in the floor.

"Um…. How's… everyone…."

Ginny looked up as he spoke, sadness flickering through her eyes.

"They're… fine. As fine as they can get, I guess."

"Right," Harry mumbled, feeling stupid.

For a minute, which felt like an hour to the two soul occupants of the red and gold room, there was silence.

"How are _you_," Harry croaked, finally voicing his thoughts, somewhat looking at her this time.

The youngest Weasley looked at him full in the eyes, as if giving him a silent answer.

At this look, Harry brought back some of the courage he had a few days before and stepped towards Ginny. He took the many steps he had to before he was right in front of her. He stared at her face, seeing the tints of what looked like anxiety and some fear flicker.

Before she could utter the words she had opened her mouth to say, Harry kissed her.

Scolding himself for being so bold, Harry broke the kiss quickly, turning pink.

When he looked back down at her, he saw her face was also pink but covered in a delighted smile she was trying to hide. He smiled himself when he saw this.

"So, you'll take me back?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed lightly as she wound her warms around his neck.

"You never lost me in the first place."

With that, she kissed him passionately.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at the face lying on his chest as he sat on the couch, relishing at the feel of Ginny in his arms. They had kissed, yes, but mainly sat, enjoying each other.

"Hm?"

"We need to go see Teddy."

When Harry heard this, he jumped up, getting an angry grunt from Ginny when her head fell on the couch.

"Merlin! I totally forgot! How could I forget? Come on," he said, grabbing Ginny's hand, "Lets go."

"Harry," Ginny laughed as she stood up. "Calm down. He's been with Tonks' mother. Don't freak out."

"Oh, well still. I shouldn't have waited so long to see him… and everyone else."

Ginny, seeing the bit of guilt and sadness in his face, kissed him softly on the lips before grabbing his hand and stepping out of the common room.

As they walked, hand in hand, down to the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help but notice how much damage had been done to the castle. Though many of it had been fixed during the time he had been asleep, there still was enough to keep people busy for a long while.

They passed by a few Weasleys. Bill and Charlie were fixing some of the windows and walls that surrounded their route to the Hall. Upon seeing him, they only said hello and smiled at their entertained hands, nothing more, for which Harry was extremely grateful.

Occasionally stepping over different sized rocks, they finally were standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. It was not as full as Harry remembered it, though he guessed many people had gone home to help their own families, or mourn by themselves.

There weren't that many bodies anymore because most were in caskets in a secluded part of the castle or wherever the families wanted them.

Everyone else was either fixing the high ceiling or eating the breakfast made by the elves.

All the people in the Hall were seated at the Gryffindor table since spreading out would have been silly. As they walked over to the middle of the table, most conversation stopped at the sight of Harry. He tried to ignore the stares and keep walking, getting a squeeze from Ginny's hand.

They walked over to Ron and Hermione who were eating and talking.

"Ron, I told you that you couldn't do that! I- Harry!" Hermione stopped snipping happily at Ron to jump up and hug him tightly.

"Hey, Hermione. Ron," Harry said trying to break from her death grip, with a smile.

"Hey, mate! Sleep well?" Ron smirked.

"How long was I asleep," Harry asked, sitting down next to Ginny, grabbing her hand before filling his plate (since he just realized he was hungry).

"For at least two days," Hermione answered.

"Two! How come no one woke me?"

"Mum figured you needed as much sleep as you could get. And besides, most of the people who fought slept a while too. Fighting evil gits with take-over-the-world plans is tiring," Ron snickered.

Hermione hit him on the shoulder lightly, but he only gave her a loving smirk, which caused her to blush before looking back over at Harry,

"So," she said, looking pointedly at their hands that were showing quite obviously.

Ginny flashed a huge grin towards Hermione.

"So."

Hermione gave her a "We'll take later" smile before changing the subject as Harry turned red and Ron coughed.

"Where is everyone? I thought your mum would be over here shoving food down my throat by now," Harry said to Ron.

He thought that would get a smile out of him, Harry was surprised when his face fell, along with Hermione and Ginny's.

"Dads off helping with the Ministry. Bill and Charlie are fixing the castle with a bunch of the teachers; Fleur is with them too I think. And… Mums with Percy trying to talk to George," Ron paled as he spoke the last name. Harry was only a little surprised when Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. Harry did the same, giving Ginny's hand an affectionate squeeze when he saw her face.

An unpleasant silence enveloped the small group; only the sound of forks was heard. Finally, Harry coughed and spoke.

"I… think I need to go find Teddy."

Hermione and Ron turned in surprise. Hermione gave him a sweet but sad smile as she nodded. Ron nodded his head as well as he rubbed his thumb along Hermione's hand.

"Ginny," Harry said to the girl next to him. "Wanna come with me? I've… er… never really been around kids and all…."

Ginny laughed at Harry's awkwardness and said yes.

Relieved, Harry kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand and getting up, letting her lead him to where Andromeda Tonks was.

"So, Hermione and Ron?"

Ginny giggled as Harry asked his question on their way across the corridors.

"Yeah, I don't think they've been apart. I'm pretty sure they have even slept together," Ginny snickered. "Mum doesn't know though, but I'm sure they haven't done anything."

"I thought so," Harry laughed. "They kissed right in the middle of the battle, you know. Definitely not the time, but it was good to know they had stop being unbelievably daft."

Ginny laughed heartily at this information.

"I knew something might have happened. They tried to hide it, but them being all lovely-dovey all the time was hard to miss.

"Here," Ginny said, still laughing some, as she pulled his hand, "I think I saw Mrs. Tonks in here with Neville's grandmother."

They walked into an empty classroom, not before knocking on the open door. Mrs. Longbottom and Teddy's grandmother were talking over a small baby with green hair.

The two women looked up at the noise and smiled.

"Harry! We were wondering when you would come down," Mrs. Tonks said while standing up, the baby wrapped in the blanket still in her arms.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize I had slept so long," Harry said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Ginny giggled and grabbed the hand she had previously held but had gone to his hair.

"Don't be silly, boy," Mrs. Longbottom said before turning to the other grandmother in the room. "Andromeda, I think I better be going. I need to find my grandson. He's probably off showing off that sword of his. I'll come by later."

The old lady with the giant handbag walked past the couple, giving them a nod.

"Okay," the baby-carrying woman said, "I take it you came to spend some time with your godson?"

Harry's face became very nervous as Mrs. Tonks walked towards the two, looking like she was going to hand him the baby.

"Mrs. Tonks, I've never… er… held a baby before. I-." he was cut off by the baby being put in his arms.

Ginny smiled sweetly as she saw Harry's face go from fear, to sadness, to happiness as he saw Teddy's hair turn jet black.


	2. Ron, Hermione

Hermione Granger sat amongst the scarlet covers, staring at the equally red curtains surrounding her bed. The thick pieces of cloth separated her from the other people in the room. Through the slit in the curtains, though, the moon could be seen. It lit up her little section of the dorm, making itself only one of the few reasons why she figured she could not sleep.

The war was over. Her best friend, Harry Potter, had made sure of that many, many hours ago. It was finally time to sleep, something she never thought would come.

She knew she should be able to fall into an instant slumber, like everyone else. Hermione knew that since it was all over, she should be able to lose all thought and sleep. Peace was now everywhere. Everyone could sleep peacefully now that the darkness had gone.

People all over are now at ease, if only the sadness of any losses flickering through their dreaming minds. Even if this was completely true, Hermione was the one exception.

All she had to worry about, she deduced, was finding her parents soon and finding a job later on.

Right?

No.

In that instant it hit her. She flipped the blankets off of her, swinging her bare feet over onto the floor. Though only clad in her oversized shirt she had stolen from someone and her pajama pants, she walked swiftly over the cold floor.

Exited the girl's dorms, she walked the few feet to the boy's dorm entrance and continued to make her journey up the hard stairs.

Hermione opened the door she knew was the correct one slowly. With a creak, she opened the door far enough to where she could slip in and did so, closing it back behind her.

The girl with bushy hair made it across the room without making a noise. Having to sneak around for a year, she figured, helped in the act of being stealthy.

She got to the bed she knew was the one she was looking for and pulled back the closed curtains.

There, his face being lit by the moon was Ron Weasley. His freckled face was leaning towards her, his snoring oddly comforting.

Hermione stood there, her right hand holding onto the crimson fabric like it was her lifeline. She watched him sleep for a minute or two, gathering whatever courage she had left before moving her hand to rest on Ron's shoulder.

Hermione hesitated, relishing in the spark that shot through her arm as she touched him. Finally, she shook his arm slightly.

She continued to shake him until his hand shot up and grabbed the arm that was poking him. Hermione gasped as Ron sat up in a hurry, obviously as on edge as he was while they were hunting Horcruxes.

Ron edged back down, propping himself on his free elbow when he saw it was only Hermione. Though he relaxed a bit, he kept his hold on Hermione's hand; a soft grip that sent chills now her spine she hoped would look like shivers form the cold air.

"Hermione?" Ron murmured, tired and confused.

"Hi," Hermione squeaked, wondering why she had bothered to come.

"What're you doin' here?"

"Um… couldn't sleep."

The awkward silence that filled the short space between then last for a few moments.

Ron's blue eyes seemed to search her soul as Hermione tried to look everywhere but his face, their hands, or the tight shirt he was wearing.

"D'you… wanna," Ron trailed off as he nodded towards his bed.

While turning pink, Hermione nodded as Ron let go of her and scooted over, opening the covers for her.

She slipped in next to Ron. Though they both felt slightly tense at first, it didn't take long for the sleep to invade her, the awkwardness leaving. She snuggled up to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, smiling as his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear.

At these words, Hermione went rigid in surprise. She then pulled back, causing Ron to panic. She looked up into his red face and smiled. Her radiant grin was wet since tears were falling from her brown eyes.

"Oh… um… I'm confused," Ron muttered as he eyed her tears and smile.

Hermione giggled.

"They're tears of happiness, Ronald."

She laughed again at the huge smile that filled Ron's face.

Hermione leaned towards Ron, stopping inches from his.

"I love you too, Ron."

Hermione then leaned in, giving Ron a deep kiss.

She broke away, in need of air, and warmness filled her as she saw the look of pure euphoria in his face.

"Ron, that's not the first time I've kissed you, you know."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, but last time didn't count. We were in the middle of a war and all."

Hermione gave him another sweet smile before lying down, enveloping herself in Ron's pleasant and loving embrace.

Finally, she fell instantly asleep, not a care in the word, in the arms of the man of her dreams, the man she had waited somewhat patiently for.

Hermione woke up reluctantly to what sounded like stifled laughs. She tried to open her eyes, but the bright sun hurt her eyes and she sank her head deeper into Ron's chest.

But this act, it seemed, just made the noise louder. Hermione, getting annoyed, sat up and looked towards the sound.

When she saw what it was, she jumped and pulled the covers high over her.

Ron stirred next to her and did the same, but this time, upon seeing the two people next to their bed, he fell off with a thunk.

This also caused the two siblings to laugh even harder.

"Bill, shhh! You'll wake up Harry," a voice Hermione recognized as Ginny's said through her giggles.

"Bloody hell! What're you two doing here," a disgruntled Ron nearly yelled as he stood up next to Hermione, still in his bed.

"Well," Bill Weasley said as his snickering died down, "Mum sent us up here to see if you guys were awake, since it's been over twenty four hours. Just be glad she sent us instead of coming up herself!"

Ginny's laughter started up again at the look of horror on both Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" Hermione said, her face still pink.

"Aw, come on, Bill. They look embarrassed," Ginny said mockingly.

With that, Ginny walked out of the dorms, with a look towards Harry that only Hermione noticed.

Bill started walking before turning around, giving a wink to Ron, and leaving.

Ron slapped his forehead before slumping back down onto the bed next to Hermione.

Hermione started to giggle, having suddenly finding the situation slightly funny.

Hermione laughed as Ron turned onto his back, giving her a look for laughing. Though before he could comment on her grin, she bent down and kissed him.

They kissed for a moment before Hermione jumped off the bed.

"I have to go get ready. We don't want anyone else laughing at our expense."

Ron grunted in disagreement of the fact that she was leaving but nodded, saying he would meet her down in the common room in ten minutes.

"So, 'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said as she walked hand in hand with Ron towards the Great Hall, trying not to look at all the destroyed paintings and windows along the way.

"Wanna go snog some?"

Hermione scoffed at him while hitting him in the arm, though not succeeding in her attempt to not look amused.

Ron laughed too, trying half-heartedly to dodge her.

They continued to banter playfully as they walked through the Great Hall, past their friends and family, waving to Neville as he sat with Hannah Abbott.

The couple sat down across from Ginny, who started to laugh when she saw them.

"Shuddup, Ginny," Hermione hissed to her best friend.

Ginny nodded, laughing for a second more before taking deep breaths to calm down.

Hermione tried and succeeded to turn the subject from her and Ron by commenting on the flirtatious mood surrounding Neville and Hannah.

Ron, though busy shoveling food into his mouth, squeezed Hermione's hand occasionally.

These small actions, combined with the sideways looks and random kisses, reminded Hermione that Ron loved her and that it would never diminish.


	3. AN

Hello!

I would like to tank everyone who reviewed and read this story (or any of my others).

I have gotten a review about continuing this certain fanfic, and I was wondering if that feeling is mutual.

If many of you would like more chapters, what are you looking for?

More chapters about the different couples, the Weasleys, characters like Neville and Luna, or anything at all?

I would love your feedback.

I had originally only meant for this to be about Ginny-Harry and Ron-Hermione, but I could do more if you like.

So please leave a review with your comments and ideas.

Thanks again!

3 Uni


	4. AN 2

Hello everyone.

I just wanted to inform you that I have planned to continue the story, and in doing so, I have come up with a few ideas.

Though I said I'd carry on writing this fanfic, don't be looking for the next chapter soon since I'm in the middle of exams.

I won't take to long to update, but I just wanted to warn you it'll take more time than usual to do so.

So thanks, and I look forward to hearing from all of you soon!!

--- Uni


	5. Ron, meet my parents

Ron Weasley looked up as he heard a thunk. Hermione Granger, his girlfriend, stood in the doorway, suitcase at her feet.

"Going somewhere?" Ron asked as he got up from the couch in the Burrow to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, I was planning on going to find my parents! I told you last night, Ronald!"

Ron recoiled a little at her harsh tone, remorse filling his face when he realized he had forgotten.

"Well… you kinda told me at a bad time," Ron chuckled nervously, remembering their tiny snog session the night before.

Hermione's stern face fell into a smirk as she recalled the past event too.

"Fine, but still. I told Harry, Ginny, and your mum I was going. I just wanted to say bye."

"What? No!"

Hermione looked confused, which made Ron explain.

"I mean I'm coming with you of course! You're not going to go alone."

The girl looked ecstatic as her face broke into a huge grin.

"Thank you, Ron! I was hoping you'd say that," Hermione nearly screeched as she flung her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Ron chuckled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione's tiny body, giving her a kiss.

"Good. Now lemme go pack and tell Harry and Mum."

"Are you sure we found them?" Ron asked as he and Hermione looked into the window of a small house in a small town in Australia.

"Yep! I'm sure!"

Ron watched Hermione with a fond smile on his face at how excited she was at the idea of seeing her parents again.

"Do you think they will be mad at me," Hermione asked as she sat against the outside wall of the cottage.

"I'm sure they'll understand, but they might be a little peeved. You're their daughter, they're bound to be mad you put yourself in so much danger."

"I'm not planning to tell them everything, you know, they won't understand half of it. And, like you said, they defiantly will not understand why an adult couldn't have done what we did."

Ron nodded as her took her hand.

"You'll… uh… tell them about me, won't you?" He looked a little nervous, like he thought she didn't want to tell her parents about them.

"Of course, Ron! Why wouldn't I?"

At this question, he just shrugged, looking ashamed.

Hermione smiled kindly before leaning over and kissing him softly.

"I love you, and I want my parents to know that!"

Ron grinned as he kissed her back.

"Though, I don't think I want your dad to know the extent of our relationship," Ron said.

"And why not?"

"If you got your stubbornness from him, then I doubt he'll take this that well."

Hermione laughed and stood up while taking a deep breath.

"Come on, Ron, let's go do this."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Hermione got her wand ready, and as her mother answered the door, shot a purple spell at her head.

"Hermione? Where- what's going on!"

"Rose, what's wrong?" Hermione's father said as he walked to the door before being hit by the same spell.

"Uh, hi mum, dad, why don't we go in the living room and talk? Come on, Ron," Hermione added over her shoulder at the red-haired boy who was standing back.

"Hermione, honey, why didn't you leave all this to the grown-ups? The… uh… Group of the Dragons or whatever it's called?" Hermione's father said, slightly angry.

Hermione shot a knowing look at Ron, who was sitting off to the side, letting Hermione do most of the talking.

"Dad, it's the Order of the Phoenix, and it's kinda hard to explain. But, long story short, we had to do it. No one else could."

David Granger scoffed, obviously annoyed with the less than descriptive answer. Then, the man did a double take at Ron, looking like he saw him for the first time.

"Were you there? Doing… what was it Hermione?"

"We were… looking for something."

The father gave another irritated look and turned back to Ron.

"Were you with my daughter, off hunting for whatever?"

"Er… yes sir, I was."

Mr. Granger's eyes narrowed as he turned to start interrogating Ron.

"It was just you and her… alone?"

"David!"

"What? Rose, for over a year, our daughter was off doing God knows what with this kid, and-!"

"Dad! For one, Harry was there too. We were out… _there_ for Harry, to help Harry. And second, what are you implying?"

Ron's ears were burning red as he tried to lean farther back into the chair. He knew Hermione was getting angry, and, being the person who received most of her wrath, knew this was not going to be pretty.

Hermione's dad then said, "You were alone, with two boys!"

"David, our Hermione isn't like that, and you know it!" Rose Granger yelled to her husband.

"Hermione is defiantly not like that! She-," Ron stopped defended Hermione when he saw the three Grangers all turn towards him. This only caused his ears to blaze red, competing with his hair.

"Why are you here anyway?" Mr. Granger hissed. Ron's outburst had not helped his anger.

"Oh! I- well I came along because… well Hermione and I- We-," Ron spluttered while giving helpless looks towards Hermione.

"Dad, um… Ron is here because he's my boyfriend," Hermione explained in a softer voice.

At this piece of information, David Granger stood up and pointed at Ron accusingly.

"I knew it! This… this _kid _is violating my daughter!"

Ron's eyes widened as he stood up, letting it be known he was about a foot taller than Hermione's dad.

"I would never! I love Hermione! I would never, ever hurt her!" Ron shouted, obviously outraged by the accusation.

"Love? What would you know about love? You're just some punk kid trying to get some action!"

By now, Hermione and Rose were yelling at Mr. Granger, while Ron was standing right in front of him, looking down, ready to burst.

"How dare you! I told you Hermione's not like that! She's a brilliant girl who would never let someone fool her that way. I know I've acted like a prat in the past, but you should know I would never for the life of me do that kind of thing to her! I've waited for her for too long to do something to lose her! I love your daughter more than anything, and we've been to hell and back with each other. I will always protect her no matter what, which means I'm not some kid who's taking advantage of some girl. And your daughter, as you should know, is not just some girl. She's-."

Ron was cut off from his rant by a sob. He looked away from the flabbergasted man to Hermione who was crying while her mother beamed.

"Oh, bloody-! Did I make you cry again?" Ron said, his anger fleeing his face, compassion and concern flooding it.

Hermione laughed as she ran towards Ron and hugged him. With her arms around his neck, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you Ron. That was so sweet, I love you so much!"

Ron smiled as he hugged her tightly, trying to ignore Mr. Granger's huffs.

"David," they heard Mrs. Granger say quietly to her husband, "Stop it. It's obvious this isn't just some fling. Please be reasonable. I know this is all a big shock, but please calm down."

Ron pulled away from Hermione as her father gave him a look.

"Look, sir, sorry I uh… busted out like that. I've er… kinda always been defensive of Hermione…."

Hermione laughed at the last statement and gave Ron a loving grin.

"My daughter can take care of herself, you know," Hermione's dad said which made Hermione's smile slide off.

"I know that sir," Ron said. "I've been through enough of our famous arguments to know that."

Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Famous?" Rose Granger questioned, still shooting looks at her husband, trying to get him to settle down.

The young couple laughed which caused Mrs. Granger to smile a grin that told she noticed how happy her daughter was.

"Well, Mum, Ron and I bickered a lot back in school," Hermione said, still giggling, while grabbing hold of Ron's hand.

"What about?" Hermione's mom asked again, now pulling David down onto the couch, nodding for Hermione to do the same.

"Usually stupid stuff, actually. I think the only reason why we fought so much was because we were both too stubborn to confess how much we liked each other," Ron said, smiling, though not saying anymore as he eyed Mr. Granger.

"How long have you liked Hermione, Ron?"

Mr. Granger didn't look like he was happy with these questions but stayed silent under the looks he was being given.

Ron smiled his half-grin as he replied, mainly looking at Hermione as he spoke.

"I think I liked her since second year. When she was petrified, I was worried half to death. That, plus my sister being taken into the Chamber, might have been my worst year."

Hermione gave Ron a huge grin that went from ear to ear as she squeezed his hand.

"And that Lockhart bloke being our teacher," Ron added, laughing, while being hit playfully by Hermione.

Mrs. Granger, obviously trying to continue the small talk asked, "Sister? What's her name?"

"Well, my sister is Ginny. I also have five brothers and a sister-in-law, oh…. I mean four brothers…."

Ron's face fell, causing Hermione to hold his hand in both hands, giving it a small squeeze.

Ron gave her a small smile before answering the Granger's questioning look.

"One of my brothers… was lost in the final battle…."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to-."

"No, it's fine. I didn't expect you to think about any of the losses," Ron said, trying to bring the mood back up.

"So… what do your brothers do?"

"There's Bill and his wife Fleur, who both work in Gringotts. Charlie, I expect, is back in Romania working with dragons now. Percy works in the Ministry. And… George owns a very successful joke shop, but he's taking a break from that right now. The only girl in the family, Ginny, is still in school. She's a year younger than me. She's actually our friend Harry's girlfriend."

"Wow! That's a big family. And dragons? That's… amazing. Your family sounds wonderful! What do your parents do?" Mrs. Granger sounded truly interested and astounded.

Ron smiled, "My dad works for the Ministry also. My mom stays at home, there's a lot to do with us kids."

"The Burrow is great, Mum. I love it there," Hermione said fondly.

"Your sister is with your friend? That must be weird."

"Yeah, it is weird, but I know he loves her. I'd rather it be him than those other guys at school. Harry and I both agreed she was too popular for her own good."

"Ron! Ginny only had… what? Two boyfriends?" Hermione said, in a joyfully reprimanding voice.

"Well… still! She was too young when she had them…."

"It's not like she was every real serious about them! She liked Harry!"

"I thought you said she got over him?"

"Ronald! That was because she thought he would never like her! She was trying to get over him!"

"Um, dear?"

"Oh," Hermione laughed. "Sorry, Mum."

"Battle?" Mr. Granger spoke up for the first time, voicing his thoughts. "There was a battle? I thought you said you were just looking for something?"

"Oh," was all Hermione could muster when she realized Ron's slip.

"Well, sir, there was some fighting," Ron muttered, also noticing his wrong choice of words when voicing the information about Fred.

"Were there guns?" Mrs. Granger said, slightly panicky, when she also saw what her husband was talking about.

As Hermione was about to say no, Ron interrupted, confused.

"What's a gun?"

"You don't know what a gun is? How-."

"Dad, Ron grew up in the wizarding world! Of course he doesn't know what a gun is. A gun," Hermione said, turning to Ron, "is a muggle thing. It's… a metal contraption that shoots bullets. They're used in muggle wars; they can seriously injure or kill people."

"Back to what I was saying, you allowed my daughter to fight?"

"I thought you said she could defend for herself?"

"She can defend herself, but for things like people teasing her or something of the sort! Not an actual war, especially one with magic!"

"Mr. Granger, your daughter is an exceptional witch! She's one of the greatest duelers I know! And besides, she wouldn't have let herself be left out-!"

"Stop it! Stop acting like I'm not here!" Hermione hissed.

Ron mumbled an apology before she continued.

"Dad, Ron is right. I've had plenty of practice in this kind of thing. I, also, wouldn't have left my friends do all this themselves."

"Honey, how could you fight when you're just a child," Rose said, her face frightened.

"Mum, I'm seventeen, that's an adult in the wizarding world. And there were plenty of people my age fighting! Some were even younger, like Ginny… and Colin," Hermione's voice faltered a bit at the mention of Colin Creevey.

Ron brushed a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand soothingly. Hermione gave him a loving smile.

"Hermione, dear, I guess we won't understand all of this. But answer me this: why are we in Australia?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Um… well I hid you here so you couldn't be found."

Mr. Granger's face became quizzical, "Who would be looking for us?"

"The Death Eaters, the bad guys. Er… since I'm a friend of Harry's, they might have come and… questioned you as to my whereabouts."

"Is it that dangerous to be Harry's friend? Why would you be his friend if-?"

Mrs. Granger stopped her husband from saying anymore when she saw the looks on the young couple's faces.

"David, I don't think we would understand."

"Fine, back to the present then. Ronald, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

The Weasley looked extremely taken back by the abrupt change in topic, as did Hermione.

"Well- I- we…what?"

"It's a simple question. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Granger said slowly.

Ron cast a nervous look Hermione's way. She looked like she was torn between wanting to know what his answer was and having the scared feeling Ron also had in his stomach.

"Uh… we haven't really talked about this, but I," Ron coughed while trying to regain is composure. He, Hermione's hand still in his, noticed that she was now waiting anxiously for his answer.

"Well, I… I hope to marry Hermione one day."

Ron finished, waiting for someone's response with a terrified look on his face.

After a few moments of waiting, Ron looked up from the floor and saw Hermione's face. But instead of the angry look he was treading, he saw a look of pure joy.

Upon seeing this, a grin appeared on his face, which was soon covered by bushy hair as Hermione hugged him tightly.

After hugging his future wife, he broke away to look at her parents.

Mrs. Granger had tears of happiness in her eyes, while Mr. Granger looked at him skeptically. This look caused Ron's smile to fade slightly.

"Well then, how do you suppose you'll support her, then?"

"Merlin, Dad!" Hermione said, clearly exasperated. "Stop giving him the third degree!"

"Hermione, he just told us he was planning on marrying you and you think I'm not going to ask how he'll pay for all the necessities? I'm sure magic can do a lot, but can it buy food?"

Ron smiled as he shook his head at the question. He became serious, though, to answer the first inquiry.

"Sir, I haven't given much thought to a job since the war just ended, but I was thinking on becoming an Auror or working in my brother's shop. George asked me just the other day if I would like to help him out with that, since it takes more than one to work it."

"He did?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, but it slipped my mind once you said you were going to come here, sorry."

"That's great, Ron!"

Ron smiled at Hermione before she turned to her father.

"And Dad, I don't plan on staying home and doing nothing. I'll probably look into a job at the Ministry or St. Mungos."

"That's great sweetheart! Now David, can we please make a truce," Mrs. Granger asked.

After another hour or so with the Grangers, and after helping them sort out what was needed to get back home and everything, Ron and Hermione went back to the Burrow. Hermione was going to go stay with her parents after spending another week with the Weasleys, much to her father's dismay.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered as she knocked quietly on his door before sliding opening it.

She smiled at his sleeping figure before poking him awake while trying not to wake Harry.

"Huh? Hermione?" Ron grumbled while sitting up.

"Hey, can I squeeze in?" The girl asked, pointing to the bed.

Ron, now awake, nodded as he slid over, pulling back the covers.

Hermione settled into the bed covered in Chudley Canon sheets, snuggling next to Ron.

"Sorry about today, my father totally overreacted."

"It's alright," Ron said quietly while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"No, it's not. He was being a jerk to you and I can't have my dad being a jerk to the man I love," Hermione whispered, giving him a small kiss.

"Oh, a man, am I? I got the impression I was just some kid who was just trying to 'get some action'."

Hermione giggled before giving him a passionate kiss, causing him to moan, which made Harry turn over in his sleep.

"Ron, those things you said today, they were really sweet. It made me realize how much you loved me and how much I loved you…."

"Did you ever doubt that?"

"No, but it's still nice to hear stuff like that every now and then…. Do you really plan on marrying me?" Hermione said almost too softly.

The butterflies came back into his stomach, the ones that were there the first time this topic came up.

"Uh… well not if you don't want to, I mean, I-."

Ron was cut off by another kiss.

"Of course I want to! It's something I've been dreaming about since I was twelve."

Ron smiled, "I can't believe we waited so long to get together. We could have saved a lot of trouble if we had stopped being so stubborn."

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"By the way, what I said about never hurting you again was true. I never want to make you cry again for the rest of my life. I- bugger!"

Ron, once again, looked taken aback by Hermione's tears. She smiled, shook her head, and gave him a kiss before settling into his chest.

"Ronald Weasley, you can stop making me cry from sadness, but you can't stop my tears my joy come out."

Ron smiled against her hair before whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Ron."

With that, they fell asleep in each other's arms, only to be woken by Harry and Ginny's snickers in the morning.


	6. Brown eyes, green stones

"Harry?"

Harry Potter looked down at his long time girlfriend, Ginny Weasley as he set his book down. He looked down at her as she looked at him from her spot against his chest.

"Hm?"

"What's Cinderella," the redhead asked as she shifted her legs into his lap.

"Where did that come from?" Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around her as they sat on the couch at their small apartment.

Ginny shrugged, playing with his hair as she hung from his neck, waiting for him to answer.

Harry snickered as he leaned back and said, "It's a Muggle fairy-tale, why?"

"I knew it!" Ginny shouted accusingly, sitting up from her spot in Harry's lap. "I knew Ron was lying!"

"Huh?"

"Ron said it was an illness," Ginny giggled, settling herself back in her boyfriend's chest.

"What? Oh! That was years ago," Harry scoffed as he remembered the talk they had had with Ron back when he was seventeen.

Ginny laughed as she twisted Harry's wrist around to look at his watch.

"Bloody hell! Harry," Ginny nearly screeched as she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, " we need to get going. Mum'll kill us if we're late for dinner. Remember what she did to George last week?"

Harry grimaced a little as he pasted the bathroom, where Ginny was, to go to the bedroom, pocketing something he took out from his sock drawer.

"Teddy, are you ready for your nap?" Mrs. Weasley said as she picked up the toddler from his high chair where he had eaten his dinner earlier.

The green-haired orphan came over many times a week, sometimes with Andromeda, sometimes alone. Harry's place and the Burrow were both second (and third) homes for the boy. The Weasley's accepted Teddy as they had Harry. Harry, also, made sure Teddy had the love and attention he never had.

Now Ginny and Harry were the only ones left at the kitchen table, Ron and Hermione having gone upstairs… to talk.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned towards Harry who was sitting next to her.

"Ginny," Harry rubbed his neck nervously, twiddling with something in his pocket.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and continued, " Ginny, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny said slowly, giving him a wary look.

"You mean the world to me, you've helped me through hell and back. You're also one of the only other people who have been face-to-face with Voldemort. Ever since I saw you fighting Bellatrix back during the war, I knew I wanted to be-"

Percy Weasley cut off Harry Potter as he entered the room. The redhead with horn-rimmed glasses was chatting away with his father about something Ministry-related. They obviously did not notice they were interrupting something as they sat down at the other end of the table.

Harry sighed, trying to wait for them to look up. This wait was in vain because George came around the corner, throwing small pellets at Percy's head, clearly trying out a new invention. Angelina, George's pregnant wife, was coming up behind him, trying to get to the fridge. Also, Mrs. Weasley came bustling down the stairs, Ron and Hermione in tow.

"I told you! No closed doors!" Molly continued her rant as the young couple stopped at the bottom of the stairs, letting her yell at them from one step up.

Bill and Fluer, who had put Victoire up for a nap with Teddy, came into the kitchen, both talking about something Harry could not care less about.

Ron, his face the famous Weasley-red, noticed Harry and called out over the noise, "Have you done it yet, mate?"

Harry slapped his forehead as the people in the room all turned to look at him.

The complete and confused silence continued at Harry looked up, his face pink from the attention. He was about to speak when some soft stomping could be heard coming from the stairs.

Little Teddy ran as fast towards Harry as his little legs could take him. The yelling and talking had woken up the little kid, causing his curiosity to get the better of him.

"Harry!" Teddy Lupin called as he hopped up into the room.

Teddy's teal hair bounced as he looked around the room, his wolf plushie in hand.

"No, Ron, I haven't," Harry said exasperated.

"You haven't? What are you waiting for," Angelina asked, her head popping up from inside the refrigerator, cold cheese and mustard in hand.

"How do you know about it?" Harry asked, very annoyed.

"I told her, of course," George said as he stopped throwing the red balls.

"Who told you?"

"Well," Ron explained, "I was talking about it with Hermione and George heard."

Harry sighed deeply as Hermione egged him to go on.

"I'm not gonna do it while every single Weasley here!"

"Charlie's not here." Ron pointed out meekly.

"Do what, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she forgot about yelling at Ron.

"Harry, just go on. You've gotten my attention now, I'm not going to wait," Ginny said as she turned his head towards her, holding his hand with one of hers.

"Fine…. Ginny," Harry muttered, eyeing the other people in the room, "if someone had told me ten or fifteen years ago that I would meet someone as wonderful as you, I wouldn't have believed them. If someone told me I would fall in love with someone like you when I was eight and hiding in trees from my uncle's sister's bulldogs. Or when I was in Muggle school, trying to explain to the teacher why I was running away from my cousin and his gang one minute and on the roof of the school the next, I would have thought they were bloody mad- don't use that word, Teddy. Like the crazy people who thought magic was real," Harry said with a grin.

Harry then reached into his robe pocket and withdrew a small velvet box. Mrs. Weasley gasped as Hermione, Fleur, and Angelina smiled. The rest of the Weasley men, the ones who had no idea what was going on, looked surprised. Teddy sat confused as George and Ron grinned.

"Ginny Weasley," Harry started, still aware of all the eyes on him, "Will you marry me?"

Harry opened the box to reveal a white gold band with a small diamond in the middle surrounded by emeralds that matched his eyes.

Ginny gasped as his words hit her, her hand flew up to her mouth as her eyes widened.

After a second, Harry noted the silence coming from his girlfriend and mumbled, "It was my Mum's… Kreacher found it for me at Grimmauld Place… I guess Sirius had it but forgot… or something. I can er get you another one, if you don't like this one…."

Harry was about to close the box when Ginny's hand shot out, grabbing the ring and shoving it on her finger: a perfect fit.

Harry looked up into her face and smiled when he saw the huge grin. Only after a moment after seeing the freckled smile, though, Harry was kissed fiercely by Ginny.

"Ew! Harry, girls have cooties!"

Harry broke away to see Teddy covering his eyes, the rest of the Weasleys (and Hermione) in the room were grinning, but no smile could even compare to his and Ginny's.

"So… was that a yes?" Harry asked nervously.

Ginny laughed as she nodded vigorously, tears falling from her brown eyes. She kissed her fiancée again before small fireworks were sprouted from George's wand, interrupted them for the second time.

"Harry," Ginny said through all smiles, "if someone had given me a prediction when I was eleven that said instead of sticking my elbow in butter dishes in ten years, I would be having Harry Potter propose to me, I would've thought they had used Ron's defective wand."

"Hey! It's not my fault! And besides, that git Lockhart was about to do the same to us," Ron said loudly as the rest of the family laughed.

Ginny giggled as she stood up to go show the other women her ring as the Weasley men surrounded Harry.

"Congrats, mate!"

"Welcome to the family!"

"Don't hurt out sister, now."

Harry did not even register half the congratulations, or threats, that were shot his way; his happiness could not be diminished by anything. Though the guys were slapping him on the back, Harry could not help by lock eyes with Ginny as she showed of her ring.

"I love you," Ginny mouthed over the head of Hermione.

"Love you, too," Harry grinned before his hair was tossed by Charlie Weasley who had just stepped through the door and heard the news.


	7. What's wrong?

Ronald Weasley had thought about it for a while now. The different scenarios had been going through his head like pixies. He knew he wanted to do it; he knew he had to, so for months the thought was in his head. Well he had been thinking about it even before they started going out, but that's beside the point.

Ron was going to ask his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, to marry him.

He had the ring and everything; a gold band with a simple diamond in the center: nothing too fancy, but elegant and beautiful just the same.

His best mate, Harry Potter, had just married his sister Ginny the month before. This turn of events made Ron put a hold on his wedding plans because, of course, he could not ask Hermione to marry him when Harry just asked Ginny, it would seem like he was doing it because his friend did.

So because of the added wait, it caused Ron to over think many things. Though his mind was already full of crazy reactions, it was soon full of new ones, weirder and unbelievable ones that Ron, being Ron, did think would happen.

So Ron went past the "I'm going to ask her to marry me" stage, through the "Just do it, dammit" stage, and onto the "She's going to laugh in my face" stage.

The start of the freak-out period prompted Ronald to go talk to his brothers: a bad choice.

Though Bill, Percy, and George had a few tips (like waiting till after Ginny's vows were said), most of it made no sense, and was forgotten immediately: voiced as ridiculous.

The one thing each married brother did show was three cases where the girl said yes. Actually, if he had just looked around he could have seen many more, but his sight was cluttered with wedding items and ideas (his and Harry's alike) that he could not think straight (not that he ever could when Hermione was involved).

So the youngest Weasley boy decided to stray away from all the red hair and go ask his best friend, Harry.

"She's going to say no, I know she is! Laugh out loud in my face!" Ron said as he paced in Harry's flat (Ginny and Hermione off doing girl stuff).

"Ron."

"Tell me how stupid I am to even think she would say yes!"

"_Ron_."

"She'll then dump me for Vicky!"

"RON!"

"What!" Ron yelled, as he stopped in front of the bespectacled boy.

"Mate," Harry sighed, "One, Hermione never even really liked Krum. Two, Krum is married now! Three, _she… will… say… yes_!"

"How do you know, Harry? Why would she even want to marry me? I'm just some kid working in my brother's shop. I- HEY!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he pointed his wand at Ron, effectively hanging him upside down with an invisible-like rope.

"Ron, we went over this years ago! She's liked you since what? First year? You've been going out since what would have been our seventh, and from what Ginny's told me, Hermione has been waiting for you to ask her forever."

At this, Ron's eyes went wide before he hit the floor.

"So have I, I just thought she'd want to wait or… or," Ron said swiftly as he stood up, straightening his robes.

"I know, with the war ending, getting jobs, me asking Ginny… but that's all over now. Now it's your turn!"

Ron's face was lit with a grin as he sat down at the table.

"Okay, but you've got to help me. How am I going to ask her?"

"Uh… well don't do it at your house, too many people," Harry said with knowledge, as Ron laughed.

"Right… well I have the ring and all; I've had it for a while. I just need to think of a time and place…."

"Yeah… well you could-," Harry started before he was interrupted by a loud crack coming from the living room.

Ginny Potter came into the kitchen and, instead of pulling up her own seat at the table, plopped down in Harry's lap. Hermione followed shortly after, sitting next to Ron.

"Hello," Ginny said as she kissed Harry.

"Hey, Gin, how was Diagon Alley?" Harry said with a smile as he played with a bit of Ginny's red hair.

"Ugh, horrible! There were so many people there! All wanting to take my picture; you'd think that since it's been a month since we got married and years since we've been going out, it would be old news. But no!" Ginny mimicked, "Everyone has to see Mrs. Harry Potter!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Harry said, faking hurt.

"Well it is when there's girls trying to hex you, thinking that if I'm gone, they're next in line for you to shag," Ginny groaned, sounding annoyed.

Ron choked on the cookie he was eating, trying to hide his laughter as he was sitting next to his girlfriend.

Hermione was giggling too as she said, "It was actually kinda funny, especially when Ginny threatened them back, saying Harry doesn't like girls without limbs."

Ron only laughed harder, Hermione the same.

"You didn't!" Harry said with a grin.

Ginny shrugged. "They were getting on my last bloody nerve, I had to do something. Either threaten them with body parts, or get something to throw at them from George's shop."

Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, whispering, "Don't worry, love, if you die, I'll be sure to pick one of the girls in the back of the crowd, the quite ones not shouting threats."

Ginny hit him in the arm as she scoffed, causing Harry to continue chuckling as he kissed her, saying he would do no such thing.

After hanging out together for an hour or so, Ron and Hermione decided to go back to their apartment. Since it was only a few blocks away, and the night was nice, the couple decided to walk home.

"This is nice," Hermione said softly as her and Ron strolled, hand in hand down the Muggle street.

Ron smiled down at her in agreement.

They continued walking for a moment before Hermione said, "You seem distracted lately… is it the shop?"

Ron was startled by this question because the answer was yes. He had a lot on his mind, but the issue was no joke.

"Oh… um… it's nothing. Just… need more sleep I guess," he lied terribly, which he knew Hermione noticed but thankfully she did not voice this.

As they passed under a tree lit with Muggle lights, Ron stopped abruptly, still holding onto Hermione's small hand.

"Ron? What is it?" Hermione sounded nervous.

"Hermione…."

"Yes?"

"Um… would- no will…. I…."

"Ron? Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked, question and worry written all over her face.

Ron took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak when a Muggle in a car drove by, the music blaring with the bass at it's maximum.

They watched the car as it turned the corner, then looked back at each other.

The distraction caused Ron to loose his nerve, so he just mentioned something about dinner and they continued the few blocks to their apartment.

Hermione was in Harry's flat, helping him paint one of his rooms.

Harry, having the week off, had decided to do it the Muggle way since he had the time.

Harry also had nothing else to do because Ginny was off traveling with her Quidditch team, the Hollyhead Harpies.

He knew Ginny had wanted it done and so he decided to do it.

"Thanks again for helping me, 'Mione," Harry said as he moved his roller up and down, the red paint sticking to the walls.

"No problem, Harry. You helped us with our flat, after all."

The friends stayed silent for a moment, the sound of their rollers and brushes on the wall being the only noise.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Um," Hermione said, bringing her arm down and turning to look at the black-haired man. "Well… have you noticed Ron acting a little differently?"

Harry turned around as well, "Huh?"

"Oh… I don't know…. It just seems that he's a little out of it. Since you and Ginny got married… well even before then, he's been a teeny bit distant," Hermione said quietly, not completely looking Harry in the face.

"Oh… er," Harry was a little surprised. He did not expect her to ask this and he did not know what to say since he knew what had been bothering his other friend. The only Potter in the room also knew he should have seen this coming since Hermione overreacted sometimes, especially about things she did not have knowledge about.

"I know it's kinda stupid, but," Hermione trailed off and Harry jumped when he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Hermione," Harry said, slightly freaked out since he did not know how to deal with crying women.

"Harry," she said softly while interrupting him, "is… is Ron seeing someone else?"

Harry's green eyes went wide as Hermione looked up, her eyes red as tears spilled out of them.

"Hermione," Harry said defensively as he took a step towards her. "Hermione, Ron would never do anything to hurt you like that. He loves you with all his heart, there's no way in hell he'd cheat on you. And Ron's defiantly not that kind of guy, and you know that Hermione, you know him better than anyone."

Hermione let out a shaking sob as she fell onto Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know Ron would never do that but I just don't know what to think anymore. Whenever I try to bring it up, he changes the subject. I'm just so confused," Hermione said feebly as sobs racked her body.

Harry stood there; his arm around Hermione, rubbing her back slightly in what he hoped was in a comforting way.

After a while, Hermione calmed down and after apologizing many times, the two finished painting and Hermione left.

Hermione finished making a small dinner as Ron walked through the door, covered in purple dust.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked through a giggled.

Ron just grumbled as he fell into a chair, his head falling against the back of it, hanging over the top.

Hermione's smile faded as she grabbed the plates and put one in front of him on the round table.

"So," Hermione started after a minute of silence, "how was your day, Ron?"

"Fine."

Hermione closed her eyes, pushing back the tears that were threatening to fall at his brusque tone.

"Ron," Hermione said softly as a single tear fell form her brown eyes. "What's going on?"

Ron looked up quickly and had surprised written all over his face when he saw her watering brown eyes.

"Wha-? What're you talking about," he spluttered.

She tried to choke back a sob as she said, "What's wrong with you? Why are you being so odd lately? You've said it's not the joke shop, so what is it? Are you fighting with one of your brothers? Do you have a problem with Ginny? Harry?

"Me?" She sniffed, braving a deep look into his blue eyes.

Ron stood up quickly, so fast that his chair fell over. He took the step to Hermione and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands into his.

"Hermione, love, never. I love you so much, there's no possible way for me to have a problem with you, of any sort. You're perfect in every way and…."

Hermione smiled slightly but became bemused when he muttered, "be right back" and ran up the steps, three at a time.

He came running back down a second, skipping the last five.

"Ron?" Hermione gave him a look.

He huffed before producing a single rose and kneeling in front of her again, this time on one knee.

Hermione gasped as he pulled out a small velvet box.

"Hermione, the reason I've been so weird is because I've been thinking about doing this. I know I probably waited too long, but with Harry and Ginny and all…."

"Ron," she gasped, "what _are_ you doing?"

He gave her a puzzled look and said, "I'm asking you to marry me, of course."

Hermione took in a sharp breath and tackled Ron to the ground, kissing him so fiercely he thought she had just won a million galleons, or gotten all O's on her O.W.L.s.

When they broke apart Hermione was smiling dazzlingly, her happiness radiating off her.

"Erm, is that a yes?"

Hermione laughed and bent down to whisper in his ear, "Yes, Ronald Weasley, I'll marry you!"

Her breath sent a shiver down his spine, something Hermione had always been able to do to him.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again, with immense amounts of passion and fire.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School plus slight writers block caused that.

So now, since it's snowing, I decided to finish this chapter!

Hope you like it, and I'll add another soon!


	8. James Potter

Ginny Potter heard someone stumble out of the fireplace downstairs in the living room of her and her husband's house.

She quickly bounded down the stairs, and managed to trip slightly once or twice in her nervousness, her long red air whipping around.

Before she rounded the corner, she stopped and took a breath, remembering Hermione's words as her hand unconsciously went to her stomach.

"Don't just run up and shout it, Gin, you have to plan it out. Make dinner or something."

Since Hermione was rarely wrong, Ginny nodded to herself as she exhaled loudly and went to meet the person who was calling her name, obviously having heard her all but graceful flight down the steps.

"Hey, love," Harry said with a smile as he kissed her softly.

Ginny grinned back, "How was work?"

"Eh… not much happened. Got a few leads but besides that, it was slightly boring. Thank Merlin Ron joined me as an Auror, I now have someone to play chess with while we pretend to do paperwork."

Ginny laughed as she led him into the kitchen, taking his cloak and throwing it in a chair near the door.

"Harry, you can get fired for goofing around like that," Ginny mocked, her voice slightly like Hermione's.

"Well they wouldn't dare give the famous Harry Potter the sack," Harry chuckled as they turned into the kitchen.

"You made dinner," Harry questioned after he saw the plates full of food on the table, "it was my turn."

Ginny shook her head as she kissed his cheek, "I had nothing else to do today, love. I was bored."

In truth, she did take the day off and her day was free… most of it.

"I thought you had practice today?"

"Well it was just a small one, nothing important. The coach was fine about me just taking today off."

Harry gave her a questioning look, knowing she never skipped a Quidditch practice unless it was very important. He decided he'd ask her later and pulled the chair out for her.

They talked throughout dinner, about anything and everything, like always.

Harry, though, did not fail to notice how she kept fidgeting in her seat and how she did not drink the wine he had pulled out.

As they ate the cake Molly Weasley had forced upon them the last time they were at the Burrow, Harry decided to voice his concern.

"Ginny?"

"Hm?" She swallowed her bite and looked at him, also stopping her leg from jiggling.

"Are you alright, love?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine…. Uh why do you ask?"

"Well… you've been all bouncy in your seat… is there anything wrong?"

Ginny's eyes went down to the floor as she set her fork down.

"Well… Harry um… I know we hadn't really planned on this but…."

Ginny took a deep breath as her hand reached up to her wine glass and immediately zipped back down to her lap.

"Gin," Harry said as he took her other hand that was on the table into his, his worry obvious in his green eyes.

"Er… well," Ginny decided to tell him the easiest of the two things she had to say to her husband, "I actually quit playing for the Harpies today…."

"What! Why? Ginny that was your dream, why-."

"Harry," she interrupted, "I quit and now I'm working as a Quidditch correspondent for the _Prophet._"

"That's great, but…."

Ginny sighed, knowing Harry was confused. She also knew she could not procrastinate any longer.

"Harry, I've stopped playing Quidditch professionally because another dream of mine has started… our dream. I actually went to St. Mungo's today…. Love," Ginny stood up and went to stand in front of Harry, taking a his hand and putting it on her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Harry, for a good minute, just sat there gaping at his wife while she stood, waiting impatiently for a reaction.

He finally made a sound, gasping, "What?"

Ginny sighed exasperatingly as she rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant! I'm having a baby, _we're _having a baby!"

As she repeated herself, Harry's green eyes sparkled, his mouth growing into a grin of pure ecstasy.

He jumped up and gave Ginny a searing kiss and a tight hug.

He touched her forehead with his, his smile seeming permanent, his hand cupping her face, as he whispered, "Thank you, Ginny, for making me the happiest man on earth. This is the best thing you could have ever given me. A family…. Gin, we're going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad…."

Harry then let go of Ginny and stepped back, his eyes wide.

"Merlin, Ginny… I'm going to be a father," Harry whispered as his hand went through his already messy hair.

"You'll be a great one, Harry," Ginny said with a sweet smile.

Harry's face broke into a smile once again as he kissed her for the second time.

Ginny grinned, knowing Harry did not know how to express his pure joy. She knew he had always wanted a family. Most of his life, he did not thinking he would even live to get past the age of eighteen, let alone get married and have kids. He never knew his parents, and Ginny knew that was his greatest desire: to give a kid what he never had. He had already done that with Teddy, but she knew this was slightly different.

She laughed as she watched him practically run around the room, nearly shouting his (soon to be) fatherhood.

"Gin, who already knows? Who do we have to tell?"

"I told Hermione, well… she's the one who figured it out. At first, I just thought George had given me a Skiving Snackbox or something. She went to the Healers with me."

"Oh… well I would have gone with you, you know that?"

Ginny grinned kindly and nodded, "You can come to all the other appointments."

Harry smiled and nodded before running around the house, trying to tell all their friends of their good news.

Ginny just sat back down and laughed.

After trying to get the whole family over without being too suspicious, the Weasleys, the Potters, Teddy, and Andromeda Tonks were all sitting at the long kitchen table, finishing their food.

Harry, who had not eaten much because of his anxiety (which did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley), looked at Ginny who had been eating much more, most of it being food he knew she did not usually like.

He nudged her slightly with his elbow, causing her to look up in the middle of bringing the fork up to her mouth. He nodded pointedly towards the rest of the table and she looked around, nodding and swallowing the food in her mouth.

The young couple stood up which caught the attention of most of the family. After Angelina hitting George on the arm to tell him to shut up, Harry nodded, clearing his throat.

"Uh… everyone? We have some news, we-"

"I'm pregnant," Ginny shouted, her nerves getting the better of her, cutting Harry off.

As soon as the words fell out of her mouth, the table erupted. Mrs. Weasley's wails could be heard over all the excited screams.

Hermione, who already knew, was trying to get Ron to calm down as he came to the realization of how babies are made.

Bill and Fluer, who were about to have their third child, were congratulating them, Percy and his wife Audrey behind them. George, Angelina, Andromeda, and Charlie did the same.

Victoire, Dominque (Bill's second child), Molly (Percy's daughter), and newborn Fred were too young to get what was going on, so they minded their own business: playing with toys and the like (which was confused crying in Fred's case).

After the shouts died down, Angelina went to comfort her baby, and Ron spoke up.

"Congrats, Gin! Who's the father?" He asked jokingly, this comment causing Ginny and Hermione to hit him over the head.

A couple of minutes later, the happiness radiating off of everyone (mostly the expecting couple), Harry looked over and noticed a patch of rapidly fading green hair on the stairs.

He looked down at Ginny and saw she was noticing it too, and told him to go over.

Mrs. Tonks saw him too and made to get up, but was stopped by Harry.

"Teddy," Harry said as he sat next to the boy, "what's wrong?"

The Metamorphmagus stayed silent for a moment, letting the noisy chatter wave over them from the next room.

"You and Ginny are having a baby, right? Like Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, and Uncle George?"

Harry nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well… what about me?" The seven year old looked up, his gray eyes wet.

"What about you," Harry asked, his face quizzical.

"Well," Teddy wrapped his arms around his knees, drawing them up to his chest, "I'm just your godson, what's going to happen when you have a kid of your own?"

Harry, torn between sadness and amazement at the maturity of Teddy's words, drew him in for a hug before saying, "Teddy, there is no way you'd ever be left out. Just because Ginny and I are having a baby, does not mean you will be forgotten. We all love you, Potters and Weasleys alike. You will always be special."

Teddy Lupin nodded silently while hugging Harry quickly, then going to play with Victoire.

Harry went back to sit next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist. He noticed her hand was subconsciously on her abdomen and he kissed her cheek, putting his own hand there for a moment.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting across from them, still crying and gushing over the Potters.

"My baby is having a baby! I can't believe it! Arthur, how did your children grow up so fast," she wailed, Ron snickering beside her.

After a few hours of talking merrily, Bill, Percy, George and their wives had to take their children home. Mrs. Tonks took Teddy home an hour later, Teddy happier after the talk with Harry.

Harry and Ginny Potter then Apparated home and immediately went to the bedroom, tired from dealing with the big family.

After changing, the two lay in bed, Harry's hand on Ginny's stomach, her head on his chest.

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

"I love you, too, Ginny. And thank you for being pregnant."

Ginny laughed at this and snuggled closer, running her hand lightly over the scars on his chest from so long ago.

"Gin?" Harry asked as he sat in the kitchen with his very pregnant wife.

"What?" Ginny snapping, her mouth full of some weird concoction she had made.

"Uh…. Love, I was er…. Do you want to talk about names? I mean, we haven't really given it much thought, what with me working extra so I can have some time off when the baby is born," Harry said carefully.

Ginny smiled brightly, her mood lightening, before pushing away her plate with a disgusted look.

"Yeah! What do'ya have in mind?"

"Oh… actually… all the names I thought of are kinda…bad," Harry said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"So? Anythings game at the moment. We're just brainstorming here," Ginny said while poking at her plate and adding ketchup to it.

"Er… I always thought about naming my kid James or something," Harry mentioned, twirling a random fork on the table, now looking in Ginny's eyes.

He was slightly surprised when she saw them light up, her face breaking into a huge grin.

"That's a wonderful idea, Harry! I love it! How about James Sirius Potter?" Ginny grabbed her wand and conjured up some pen and paper, writing the things down.

As she moved her pen over the piece of paper, Harry watched her face: determined and excited. He could not help but reminisce in the fact that he was married to and having a child with this wonderful woman.

Before Ginny knew it, Harry was kissing her, his hand holding her face, the other on her stomach.

She kissed back for a moment before stopping, "What was that for?"

"For being bloody amazing," Harry said, green eyes meeting the brown, with a smirk.

Ginny smiled back as well, giving him a quick peck before going back to writing.

"Well," she started, "what did you expect me to do? Say no?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean, it's your kid too."

"Yeah, well, I want to. I never got to meet your parents, well you didn't really either, and I always wish I could've, so this is a good way to commemorate them," Ginny said, seriousness in her voice. "Sirius too, he was always fun, well when we didn't think he was coming to kill you or Ron."

Harry snickering at the last comment before going to get the caramel covered pasta his wife was asking for.

All the Weasleys sat around the door to Ginny Potter's room where she was having her first child. Even a Tonks and a Lupin were in the hard hospital chairs after Harry said that he wanted Teddy to be there.

After a long while of waiting, Harry stumbled out of the door and you could hear Ginny yelling.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, POTTER!"

He mumbled something about getting ice-chips as everyone snickered, the Weasley men who had children smiling sympathetically before smirking as well.

Hours later, Harry Potter stood next to his wife's bed, holding his newborn baby.

The look on his face was indescribable. Pure euphoria poured off the couple as the rest of the family crammed inside the room, looking upon the happy scene.

"Everyone," Ginny started, her voice slightly weak, as she looked up at her husband, "meet James Sirius Potter."

They all formed a semi-circle around the baby, Mrs. Weasley sobbing quietly in the front.

Baby James was passed around, his family, especially his uncles, was surprised that there baby sister, who was once dropping plates whenever she saw Harry, was here now, their child in their arms.

As James was in Ron's arms, Hermione was at his side, watching him.

Ginny did not fail to notice the glint in her eyes as she watched her husband holding the baby.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry said, "Ginny and I wanted to know if you wanted to be James' godparents?"

At this, Hermione squealed and hugged Harry tightly. She then hugged Ginny and nodded vigorously, tears in her eyes.

Harry looked up at Ron and saw a dumbstruck look on his face that turned into a huge grin.

"Of course, mate, I'm honored!"

"Uh, everyone," the Healer said as she squeezed into the room, "Mrs. Potter needs her rest. You all can come back tomorrow... well not at once."

The Weasleys, Andromeda, and Teddy bid their goodbyes to the Potters and left, leaving the family alone.

Harry pulled his chair up to the bed, James in his arms.

"Gin," Harry said as he held her hand, "I'm so proud of you for bringing this wonderful human into the world. I also want to thank you."

"For what?" Ginny asked, as she lay in bed, still a little weak.

"For being my wife and giving me the best gift I could have asked for. No one has ever given me anything more special. You and James are even ahead of me getting my Hogwarts letter."

Ginny laughed a little before saying, "But if you never found out you were a wizard, we wouldn't have met."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure we would've found each other at some point."

Ginny nodded and smiled before she yawned.

"Ginny, go to sleep, you've had a big day. I'll be right here with James."

She nodded again and fell asleep to Harry's words, him talking to their baby about everything from the first James Potter to Quidditch.


	9. Rose colored corruption

(A/N: Hey, you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I could blame it on writers block or be just not having the desire to write. But since I need to update, and my plot bunnies are hopping ever so slightly, I will continue writing this. Though I'm not sure where I'll go with the story after this chapter….

Oh yeah, as I was writing this, I looked back on the chapter where Ron meets Hermione's parents, and I realized I named her mom Rose and since that's not where I wanted Rose Weasley's name to be from (yes, that is who this chapter is about) I will be changing it… and I can do that since this is my story.)

Hermione Weasley saw the signs straight away. She did not even stop to think she might have just eaten bad Chocolate Frogs when she threw up in the mornings. When her stomach got a tiny bit bigger, she did not think she should just start exercising more.

She immediately went to the Healers and her suspicions were confirmed.

Hermione was pregnant with a baby, Ron's baby to be exact.

She was ecstatic; just looking at her face one could see her happiness.

Another thing that made this better was she would not have to go through it alone, Ginny Potter was also pregnant with her and Harry's second child (a baby everyone hoped would not be as much of a handful as baby James).

Since she had taken the day off, she went to Diagon Alley after St. Mungo's.

Parenting was something she did not know much about, the stuff she did know was from watching Mrs. Weasley and all her brother-in-laws and their wives. So, like always, when she did not know something, she went to books.

Soon, she was Apparating to Diagon Alley and walking into the Florish and Blotts.

Hermione walked through the store, going through the maze of books, breathing in the scent of paper (one of her favorites).

The young woman picked out five books about babies (deciding to limit herself), titles ranging from _How To Raise A Child: The Witches Guide To Babies_ to_ Raising a Quidditch Star_ (for Ron, of course).

Hermione hauled her load to the counter and dropped them with a dusty thump.

She looked around her stack of books and noticed the older lady smiling at her.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Yes, it's quite obvious. Your total is nine galleons, six sickles, and 19 knuts."

After shopping for a few more things in Diagon Alley, Hermione Apparated into the small home she owned with her husband.

She set her bags down near her door and went to go make herself some lunch.

Hours later, Hermione had forgotten about her books and was busy thinking of ways to tell Ron about her pregnancy.

She thought about making him dinner, but Ginny had told Harry that way and he might notice her nervousness. Hermione knew making him guess was pointless since he was clueless with things like this. She thought about just telling him as soon as he got home, but Hermione decided to take it slow since she did not want to freak him out.

Though all her thinking went to waste when Ron came home early.

"'Mione? You home?"

Hermione looked around franticly, trying to think of something quickly while she stood up and walked to the front door.

"Hey, Ron. You're home early," she said, trying to sound casual, as she gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, well I wanted to spend the evening with you since I've been working late all week."

Hermione grinned up at him as she wound his neck, "That's really sweet, Ron. When did you get good at that sorta thing?"

"I think I've been hanging out with you too long," he snickered as he put his arms around her waste.

Ron leaned down, giving her a passionate kiss. When he tried to deepen it, she panicked slightly and pulled away.

"I was, uh, going to make dinner," Hermione said as Ron made a disappointed noise.

"Oh… but I like kissing you better than food."

Hermione turned back to him, disbelief in her eyes, "Ron, I have never heard you say you liked anything more than food, maybe Quidditch, but still."

He smiled sheepishly, "I've always liked you more than food, haven't I told you that?"

She grinned, kissed him for a long moment, before going to the kitchen.

Hermione was about to go into the pantry when Ron called to her from the front entrance.

"Hermione? What are these books for?"

She stopped abruptly, her brown eyes wide, as she straightened up.

She had forgotten to hide the books until she had told him, and now, obviously, he had found them.

"Uh, well," the brown haired Weasley stuttered as she saw him walking through the kitchen door, a book in hand.

"Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she took a breath, trying to keep her mind calm.

"Well, Ron, I have something to tell you. I went to St. Mungo's today and…."

"'Mione? Are you okay?" Ron asked as he stepped in front of her cupping her face in his large hands.

"Yes, Ron, I'm more than fine. I… well… I'm pregnant," she said, looking into his blue eyes for his reaction.

He stood there for a moment, eyes wide, gaping.

She took the hand on her face into her hands and asked, "Did you hear me?"

Her husband, a look of shock written on his freckled face, made a movement with his head that was between a shake and a nod.

Hermione sighed exasperatingly, "Ronald, I-"

"How did this happen," Ron interrupted, his shock subsiding a little.

"I think you were there, Ron," Hermione smirked.

"Of course I was- I better've been, I- Bloody hell, Hermione! We're having a baby," Ron shouted, letting out a whoop and jumping in the air.

Hermione laughed, seeing his face that read excitement that was more than what she saw after Quidditch matches.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss like no other, letting his happiness pour into it.

Ron then gave her a huge hug, while whispering in her ear, "We're going to be parents, 'Mione, can you believe it?"

She giggled, giving him a nod.

"It'll be more fathomable once I get as big as a house."

"You'll be as beautiful as ever, Hermione." Ron said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, love. Now, how about we go tell the family, I'm sure your mum will be very happy."

0000000000000000

Hermione winced a little as Mrs. Weasley shrieked and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"My little Ronny! Having a baby!" She cried.

"I never knew you could do it, Ron," George shouted, earning him a glare from his wife. "To be honest, I was surprised you married him, Hermione, as daft as he is."

Hermione just laughed and gave the disgruntled Ron a kiss.

Ginny came up next and gave her a huge hug, "We get to go through this together! I can share all the good secrets with you! By the way, be sure to stock up on chocolate and pickles."

Harry congratulated his best friends next, the other brothers and sister-in-laws after him.

Mr. Weasley's proud face next to Mrs. Weasley's wet one.

"Harry," Teddy Lupin said as he got to his godfather through the crowd. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermy are having a baby, right? Like you and Uncle Bill and Uncle Percy and Uncle George?"

Harry nodded, dreading where this was going, the whole room looking at the scene with amused faces.

"Why do the mommy's tummies get big?"

"Uh… that's where the baby is, Teddy."

"Oh… Aunt Hermy and Ginny ate the babies?"

"No… uh," he snickered, looking around, trying to find some help in the various redheads around but finding nothing in the laughing family.

00000000000000000

"Ron," Hermione started as she lay on her husband's bare chest as they both lay in their bed.

"Hm?"

"Let's go see my parents tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Ron! We need to tell them I'm pregnant!"

"Oh… right. I was just kinda hoping we could send them a letter or something…."

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "we have to go tell them. I'm sure they'll be extremely happy!"

"Yeah if your dad doesn't yell at me for sleeping with you!"

Hermione laughed and kissed his neck, and worked her way up.

When she reached his ear, she whispered, "I think that's worth a few minutes of yelling, don't you?"

Ron smirked and kissed his wife, his doubts leaving his mind.

00000000000000

"Ron, for Merlin's sake! Relax, my parents like you, why would they take this as bad news? Their only daughter is having a baby, most would call that a good thing," Hermione said with a sigh as she knocked on her parent's door before Ron could protest.

"No, I wasn't expecting anyone, David," the young couple heard Mrs. Granger say from the other side of the door before her face came into view as the large wooden door opened.

Hermione's face lit up as her mom voiced her surprise and delight, the witch hugging her mother while Ron smiled politely behind them.

"Hello, Ronald," Mr. Granger said after Mrs. Granger greeted him and swept Hermione off to the living room.

"Hello, sir," Ron said, keeping everything nice and tactful.

After the small group got seated in the clean living area of the Granger home, Ron nodded to Hermione, telling her he was ready when she was.

"Uh, Mum, Dad, Ron and I have some good- no great news," Hermione stated, her small hand engulfed in Ron's pale ones.

As Hermione paused, Ron saw his parent-in-laws share a quizzical look.

"What is it, Hermione? Were you promoted?"

"No, Mum, better. Ron and I are… we're having a baby," Hermione said with a giant smile.

The Granger's faces were blank for a moment before Mary Granger let out a happy sob and jumped up to hug her daughter and son-in-law.

After a minute, Hermione turned to her father, apparently expecting an exclamation of delight like the one she heard from the rest of her family.

"Hermione, dear, aren't you a little young… I mean, you're at the prime of your career," Hermione's father said as the rest of the people in the room looked at him in disbelief.

"David! Our little girl is having a baby, you should be happy! Anyone in their right mind would be," Mary said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Dad, I'm twenty-seven, I think I'm at the perfect age to start a family. I've wanted one forever, and now I'm having one. As for my job, they could never replace me, so it'll be there when I go back," Hermione squeezed Ron's hand as he restrained himself from saying, yelling, anything.

The look on Hermione's father face said that he wanted to disagree more, but the stares he was getting from the women in the room shut his mouth.

"Dad, why are you so against me being with Ron? You were never that happy when we got married and I don't understand it."

David Granger huffed for a moment before saying, "I guess I always imagined you being a dentist when you grew up. I thought you would marry one of my business partner's sons and live a normal life. I think I just never got used to the idea that our daughter lived in a totally different world that us. A world where an eighteen-year-old can make her parents forget about everything and send them to a different continent while a war is going on…."

Hermione sat and stared at her dad, slightly surprised since he had never been the 'share feelings' type. She then stood and went to hug him.

"I know no parent wants their kids to grow apart from them, but I'm happy, Dad. Ron is the best thing that ever happened to me and we're going to have a baby. And it's not like we won't visit! You'll be able to see your grandchild anytime you want," Hermione smiled at the look of comprehension on his face at her use of the world 'grandchild'.

The rest of the evening had gone a lot smoother, the atmosphere relaxing as they talked about family, work, and the like.

Later that night, Ron and Hermione had gone home and were now seated at the kitchen table, cups of tea abandoned on the wooden table.

"Hermione," Ron said into his wife's shoulder as she sat, curled up in his lap, her head on his wide shoulder.

"Hm?" She responded as her hand went to cover Ron's, which has ventured to her stomach.

"I… I'm kinda scared," the redhead paused, thankful his wife was letting him finish his soon to be rant before she spoke," I mean, this is a kid! We'll be raising it, caring for it, making sure it doesn't go and screw up its life…. How are we going to do that? And it's not the same, us babysitting for James or Victoire or Fred or any of the others, this kid will be coming home with us every night…. As weird as it might be, I'm sorta more scared that I was hunting for Horcruxes… not totally though, since my fear for losing you and the others was huge…."

Hermione sat up to look into Ron's eyes, and just stared for a moment, the sincerity clear in his blue orbs.

"Ron," Hermione started, kissing Ron's hand she still held, "I'm scared too, and it's alright to be scared, all parents are. All of your brothers and their wives, Harry and Ginny, and your parents were scared, I'm sure of it. Although we have fears and doubts, I know we'll be great parents. We have many wonderful people to help us through this."

Ron's eyes teared up a little as he kissed Hermione, thanking her without words. Thanking her for being there for anything and everything.

00000000000000

"Ron?"

"Werr," Ron grumbled into the pillow.

"Ron, do you like the name Rose?"

Hermione was sitting up in bed, looking at the dried up rose on the wall, the one Ron gave her when he proposed.

"What," the sleepy man looked at his wife, her extremely round stomach poking out from her nightgown as it rode up.

"Rose, I like the name Rose… for our baby."

Ron, a little more awake now, his freckled hand splayed across her swollen belly.

"How do'ya know it's going to be a girl?"

"I just know," Hermione said, as if daring him to oppose her, which he had learned not to ever do.

"Alright, yeah… I like that name. Rose Weasley: Keeper for the Gryffindor team, smartest witch in her year, flaming red hair, curly as hell…."

Hermione, deciding not to chastise him for his language, chose something else to point out, "And how do _you_ know she'll be a Quidditch player."

"Oh, she will be."

Hermione snickered as she got up.

"Ron, did you get that strawberry icing and did you make those grilled cheeses?"

0000000000

Arthur Weasley had seen this look on all of his other sons, plus Harry, minus Charlie. Although it was not the first time he witnessed it, it never got old. His face always lit up when his offspring's faces glowed.

This was slightly different because it was his youngest son, Ron.

The only time he saw a facial expression even remotely similar to this one on Ronald's face was when Hermione made her way down the aisle.

As Ron held his infant daughter, tuffs of red hair already erupting from her small head, there were too many words one could use to describe what you saw in that certain Weasley's blue eyes.

00000000000

"Rosie, it's time for bed."

Ron Weasley poked his head inside his ten-year-old daughter's room.

"Just five more minutes, Dad, please!" The girl was sitting up in her twin bed, a large, worn book in her lap.

Curious, the father made his way over.

"Whatcha reading, Rose?"

"Hogwarts: A History," Rose stated, matter-of-factly.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"What?" Hermione said as she flew in the room, a young boy at her heals.

"You've corrupted our daughter."


	10. Toilet seat

Teddy Remus Lupin was nervous

Teddy Remus Lupin was nervous. It was not the 'butterflies in the stomach' kind of nervous, no, it was the 'get me a bucket before I show you my breakfast' type of anxiety.

The little boy, eleven years of age, lay in bed, staring at the ceiling covered in posters: both Quidditch (Holyhead Harpies, of course) and wizard bands (classics like the Weird Sisters and newer ones).

Today, the young metamorphmagus with his trademark teal-colored hair was going to board the Hogwarts Express and enter into a new world and when one is staring at the cracks in the ceiling at the ungodly hour of five in the morning, one's thoughts on one of the biggest day's of your life can get out of hand.

He knew that he had a lot to live up to. Being the godson of _the_ Harry Potter, being (practically) related to _the_ Weasleys, having war hero parents, and being the war baby of the wizarding world. Teddy was already used to the looks he would get when they went to Diagon Alley but they still annoyed him, though being a metamorphmagus helped somewhat, though he could not control his powers 100 percent.

Sighing, Teddy rolled over in bed again and started to think about his parents. He had already gone through the angry phase a year ago. He was told many times, by Harry, his grandmother, and many others that his parents had died for him, and by now he was proud of them.

Teddy Lupin thought about the memories he had seen in his grandmother's Pensieve. All of his family members (he called the Potters and Weasleys his family because they were as good as) had combined their fond memories of his parents together in a big gift for his birthday a few years ago.

Every now and then he would sneak into his grandmother's study and look at his mother as she tripped over her own feet or stare at his father as he taught Harry how to produce a Patronus.

Occasionally, when he was alone in his room, he would feel someone watching him and, expecting Grandmum Tonks or Harry at his doorway, would look back and see nothing but Kirley McCormack Duke with his guitar on the wall.

He usually let his mind wonder to his parents but quickly shoved that theory into the back of his mind.

So now, as Teddy blinked at the light shining through his window, revealing the late hour in the morning, he decided to think about something he had been thinking about a lot in the past months: his house at Hogwarts.

Teddy had talked to Harry about it and had come to the conclusion that it did not matter. Well, as long as he was not in Slytherin, he was fine. Gryffindor, where it dad had been, would be wonderful, as would Hufflepuff, where his mom had been. Ravenclaw was also fine since it was a nice compromise between the two, Harry and him had deduced.

"Teddy," Grandmum Tonks said as she stuck her head into her grandson's room.

"I'm awake, Grandmum," the boy said as he sat up.

"Good, it's time to get up. You need to eat breakfast soon, because it's eight forty-five and Harry wants you at his house at nine fifteen."

"I thought we were meeting him and the Weasley's at the Platform?" Teddy scratched his head, his hair flicking from turquoise to pink and back, causing his grandmother to pause before answering.

"Well, Harry said he has something to give to you, though I haven't the slightest idea what, he already gave you Remus' wand and I gave you your mother's trunk…. Anyway, I made you pancakes, so hurry up," Andromeda turned and left the room, her dark purple robes billowing behind her.

Teddy shrugged and scurried out of bed, getting out of his pajamas and putting on muggle jeans and a dark blue shirt. He stuffed his pajamas in his trunk which was covered in muggle stickers and mini wizarding posters with permanent-sticking charms on then, all put on there by his mother and Teddy did not even entertain the idea to try to take them off.

He pushed his hands through the sleeves of a thin jacket and pushed his trunk along the floor, letting it come to a stop at the top of the stairs where his grandmother had said she would Levitate it down.

000

"Okay, Teddy, grab your trunk and a handful of Floo Powder. Don't forget to speak clearly and I'll see you on the Platform."

"Alright, see ya, Grandmum," Teddy said before throwing the powder into the grate, and shouting his destination.

After enduring the sickening feeling of traveling by the Floo, he landed on the rug in front of Harry Potter's fireplace, coughing with his color-full trunk next to him.

"Teddy," his godfather said as he came into the room, a little baby in his arms, her red hair coming out in small tuffs.

"Hey Harry, Lily," Teddy said after a thanks to Harry for cleaning off his soot-covered clothes.

The one year old gurgled happily as Teddy's hair changed to copy her hair color before he turned it back to teal (after trying twice, since the first two times did not work).

"Here, let me go put Lily in the kitchen. I take it Andromeda gave you breakfast?"

Teddy nodded as he followed Harry into the kitchen where he saw Albus, at three years old, sitting in a high chair, eating dry cereal.

"Hey Ginny," Teddy smiled at Harry's wife who was busy wiping the morning's breakfast off of James' face.

Ginny smiled as she said, "Hey Ted, excited for today?"

"Yeah, but also nervous," he said with a small laugh as he picked up a piece of cereal Albus had knocked off.

"I was too, I almost didn't hear McGonagall when she called my name," Ginny said with a grin as she used her wand to get applesauce out of James' jet-black hair.

"You did?" Harry asked as he fastened Lily into a high chair next to Albus.

"Yes, I did. Fred and George wouldn't stop making fun of me once I got to the table. But, of course, you didn't know because you were too busy flying into trees, weren't you?"

"Oh! Was that that time you couldn't get through the barrier," Teddy said, amusement and nervousness evident in his voice.

"Yeah but don't worry. I doubt there are house-elves who think you shouldn't be going to Hogwarts. Anyway, come on, Ted, I need to give you something."

Harry motioned him to follow as he climbed the stairs of their large house.

They walked into Harry's office and Harry went to his desk and pulled out a piece of yellowing parchment.

"Teddy," the man with glasses started as they sat down on the worn couch in the corner.

Teddy's hair went to an interesting shade of purple as he looked at his godfather with a curious expression.

"Here," Harry handed him the fold parchment.

The eleven year old opened the paper and raised his eyebrows at it. Even after turning it over, the parchment was blank, nothing but indications of its age on the surface.

Just as he was about to question Harry, slanted writing appearing at the top surprised him.

Mr. Moony would like to bid Teddy Lupin a good day and ask how he came up with that as his last name.

Teddy jumped slightly, but did not dare to look at Harry because that would mean taking his eyes away from the talking parchment. The writing disappeared and another type of script was put across the page.

Mr. Padfoot would like to forget the formalities and wonder how Lupin came across the map at such a young, impressionable age.

Mr. Prongs wants to know if Mr. Lupin stole the map from Filch and if so, would like to congratulate him on his accomplishment.

Mr. Wormtail has to comment on the horrid color Lupin's hair is and wants to know why he chose such a girly color.

Mr. Moony asks Teddy to forgive his friend and says that he prefers that to any boring color.

Mr. Padfoot wants to ask Mr. Lupin if he knows a Nymphadora Tonks since she, too, is a metamorphmagus.

Mr. Prongs would like to know why the younger Mr. Lupin has not spoken yet.

Teddy's gray eyes were wide, his wonder clearly written on his face.

At the pause in the conversation, Teddy chanced a look at Harry and saw a huge smile on his face.

"I'm confused," the boy said quietly after a moment.

Harry grinned some more as he took out his wand and tapped the parchment while saying, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

But instead of the four different people's scrawls pouring on the page, thin, green and loopy writing flooded the page, coming together to write out:

**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers**

**are proud to present**

**The Marauder's Map**

Then, under the title a large map formed. It showed various rooms and hallways connected in what he thought to be a castle, the names of each place written in small writing. Every now and then, he would see a small dot that was labeled with similar print.

"This," Harry said, "is the Marauder's Map. It shows every corridor, classroom, and secret passageway in Hogwarts. It also shows every person in Hogwarts Castle."

"Wow."

Teddy's gaze returned to the map, "This is awesome! Where'd you get this? Did you uh… take it from 'Filch' like that guy said?"

"No," Harry chuckled, "Fred and George gave it to me in my third year. They uh… they stole it from Filch."

"Brilliant! Wait… why are you giving it to me? Why aren't you saving it for James or Albus?"

"Well, Teddy, you will have graduated by the time James goes to Hogwarts. And before you ask why I'm not going to give it to a Weasley, this is more special to you than any of the Weasleys."

"How?"

"Because you know one of these men, the Marauders. I know them too, a little better than you. I've met then all as well. Prongs was James Potter, my dad; Padfoot was my godfather and your distance cousin, Sirius Black; Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew; and Moony was Remus Lupin, your dad."

Teddy closed his mouth, which he opened to ask a question, as the last name was spoken. His hair, unconsciously, went from purple to sandy-brown.

A smile appeared on his face, as he looked the first name at the top.

"Our dads made this?"

"Yep, along with Sirius and Pettigrew, but he doesn't count anymore. This map has saved my life countless times and helped me get out of trouble many times as well. Now, I think you should have it; it only seems fit. Besides, I don't need it anymore."

"Harry! We've got to get going, we don't wanna be late!" Ginny yelled from downstairs.

"Well, no need to get her annoyed. Let's get going, we've got to get the little ones ready. Oh yeah, be sure to say '_mischief managed'_ when you're done."

"Harry," Teddy said as the older Potter walked towards the door.

He turned around at the voice and raised his eyebrow in question.

Teddy took the few steps to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

Harry was surprised, but quickly hugged him back.

"Harry Potter! Get down here now and get your son!"

Teddy broke away and sniggered, Harry let out a whistle as he went down the stairs swiftly. Teddy then startled laughing loudly when they went into the living room where Ginny was, holding Lily and had Al at her feet. James was living up to his name as he took off all his clothes, putting then in the fireplace.

000

Teddy Lupin was now standing on Platform 9 ¾ surrounded by red hair and steam.

All the Weasleys, the Potters, and Andromeda Tonks were there to see him off.

He said good-bye to his family while trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the various witches and wizard also bidding their family good-bye.

He got slaps on the back from the men, hugs from the women, and many 'good lucks' and 'don't forget to writes'. He also hugged Victoire, his best friend, telling her he would write her all about the castle.

After a big squeeze from a crying grandmother, the train sounded and he climbed aboard, his trunk dragging behind him.

He found a compartment in the back and stuck his head out the window, waving to his favorite people in the world.

"Teddy!" George yelled, "Don't forget to send us a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

This comment caused his nervousness for the future and sadness for leaving the past to evaporated as he grinned, though it also caused George to be hit by the women closest to him on the Platform: his wife and mother.

The young metamorphmagus laughed and waved some more as the train began to move, his family waving back.

He pulled his head back into the compartment, as they all became dots and sat back.

He was not alone for long because a fellow first-year with brown hair stumbled in with his trunk being dragged by a broken handle. He caught his breath a moment before looking up, jumping slightly when he saw Teddy sitting near the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, mate. Is it alright if I stay here," the boy asked, pointing to the ground, "I was in another compartment but some sixth-years kicked me out and since they know more hexes than I do, I decided not to fight them, ya know? Well, anyway, I'm Lane, Lane Mansin."

The kid named Lane held out his hand to Teddy, who was slightly shocked by how much the boy could say in one breath. Teddy shook his hand.

"Yeah, you can stay, it's only me in here."

Teddy smiled kindly as the boy sat across from him.

"Nice hair, - What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Teddy Lupin. Before I say thanks, can you tell me what color my hair is?" Teddy said as he tried to look at a piece of his short hair.

"It's a orangey-red… wait! You're Teddy Lupin?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"As in the Teddy Lupin with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks as parents and Harry Potter as a godfather?" Lane said, a god smacked look on his round face.

Teddy sighed inwardly, "Yeah, that's me."

"That's wicked, mate! So you're a metamorphmagus like your mum, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Teddy was ready to answer the next question.

"That's awesome. I wish I was a metamorphmagus, I hate my hair color."

"Well… aren't you gonna ask me to change my face or something?"

"What? No, your hair just turned this magenta color by itself."

Teddy laughed before scrunching his face up, making it his favorite teal color.

A/N This chapter is one of the longer ones but the plot bunnies were hopping away… which is ironic since yesterday was Easter. By the way, that Kirley guy is part of the Weird Sisters. Um… I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you're glad that I updated faster. Once again, I'm not quite sure what the next chapter will be about, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to share them. Oh yeah, Lane Mansin is mine.


End file.
